


The Ties That Bind

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Threesome - F/F/F, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: This is the story of Eowyn, as The Druids call her. She goes by many names, one of them is Elianna, daughter of Vivienne and Gorlois. Another is simply Morrigan.Elianna went missing some years ago.  unknown to all, she reappeared in the land she loved to call home: Camelot. However, she was not the noble Elianna. She was the servant, Morrigan.Morrigan is the servant of Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot. She's simple yet beautiful. She has intellect that none know of. She is close with Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur.... and soon to be Merlin. However, she has a secret.  No one even knew she had a secret, she seemed so normal.What's her connection to Merlin? Morgana? Kilgarrah? How does she fit into the story of the servant of the future king of Albion?





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first story on here. I'm kinda playing with it.

In which Merlin finds what never knew he needed. 


End file.
